The Anniversary of When We First Met
by Redzone27
Summary: (This story takes place when Kevin and Laura were separated.) Kevin's unique way helps Laura remember their first meeting.


April 14, 2019

There was a knock at the door. Laura wasn't expecting anyone, and Spencer had a key so he wouldn't be knocking on their door. She wondered who it could be. Laura walked toward the front door and opened it.

Laura saw the delivery guy, "Laura Webber?"

"Yes", Laura confirmed.

"Please sign", The Delivery Guy handed Laura his electronic tablet for Laura to sign and confirm the delivery.

The Delivery Guy handed Laura the dozen roses in the bouquet with a number 3 large golden balloon along with a medium sized box.

"Thank you", Laura said as the Delivery Guy closed her door since her hands were full with the flowers.

"Wow, wonder what this is about?", Laura said to herself. Laura smelled the flowers and smiled. She loved roses and loved the fresh smell of them. Then she placed the vase with the roses with the large balloon on the table along with the box. She looked again at the flowers and wondered what this was about. It wasn't her birthday, nor a holiday. She scanned the roses again for a card. And she found it, the card had her name on it. She opened it up and read it.

_Laura,_

_Happy 3rd Anniversary (on the day we first met at the Metro Court)!_

_I am so glad that you answered my chat room post!_

_Who could've known that my hobby as a cryptographer,_

_Would lead me to the Love of my Life!_

_Love,_

_Dr. K._

Laura smiled as she read Kevin's beautiful note. She completely forgot about today's day. Kevin was and always has been a romantic. He always seemed to remember everything about their relationship. And she loved that about him. She read the note once again and held it against her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wiped them with her thumb.

She was in thought over Kevin's beautiful note and then glanced at the table towards the box that he'd sent. She wondered what it may be. Just as she reached for the box to open it Spencer came from upstairs.

"Grandmother? What's wrong?", Spencer was concerned. He walked up towards his grandmother crying. "Why are you crying? Is it that no good Dr. Collins again? Did he break your heart again?"

"No, actually quite the opposite Spencer", Laura reached for a napkin to wipe her tears.

"How so?" Spencer questioned.

"These are from Kevin. See", Laura pointed at the flowers and the box.

"Ah. I see. Well what are you waiting for Grandmother? Open it?", Spencer reached for the box then Laura suddenly snatched it out of his hand. She didn't know what Kevin sent her but she didn't want to take any chances on if it was something only for her eyes only. Spencer was a child and she didn't want him to see anything inappropriate.

"Don't you have to be at Uncle Sonny's or somewhere?".

"Well yes, but I wanted to make sure that you are alright and…."

"No need Spencer, I'm fine. Why don't you just go ahead. I'm alright. and Uncle Sonny is expecting you within the hour. So, you need to get going. Bye honey", Laura hugged him and rushed him out of the door.

Laura sat in the chair and took the box and started opening it. She wondered what it could be. It had some weight to it. She was very intrigued at what was inside the box.

She quickly opened the box and pushed the tissue paper out of the way. There was another note on top of the book. It was an old book. She picked up the note and read it.

_Use this book to help you figure out_

_Where to go for your Anniversary Gift._

_Dr. K._

"What in the world are you planning Kevin?", Laura shook her head but smiled. She glanced down at the book. And sure enough it was the old book from Scotty. Kevin and Scott hated each other. And all this time he kept the book that Scott gave to her. She remembered when she asked Kevin to help her figure out what Helena's key meant. The note had some sort of code on it that had to be deciphered. And Kevin knew she was bad at figuring out coded hence she had to reach out to him to help her. Luckily, Kevin knew this and gave her easy enough clues to point her in the right direction. The note told her to open to the page 414 and read passage 19. She flipped through the pages quickly. She was excited. She took the note and compared it to the page and the passage she was to decode.

Laura looked up for something to write with and she spotted a pencil on the kitchen counter. She quickly deciphered the note. "Go…to…the…Metro Court….at…7:30pm. Carly…has…your…next…clue…bring…your…book….and….dress…for…a…celebration…", Laura looked up at the clock. "Kevin, what are you planning?", she whispered. Laura was excited at Kevin's code. She would be there with her best dress on. Her husband, and his romantic gestures. She missed him a lot.

At the Metro Court….7:30pm

Laura walked into the Metro Court and the lights were dimmed and there wasn't anyone there. She didn't see any customers or even staff. Laura thought she was too early and so she started to look again at the note Kevin gave her when she was startled by Carly.

"Laura. Kevin told me to give you this", Carly smiled and then looked at Laura. She was wearing an exquisite dress. Her hair was pressed, and her makeup was flawless. "You are so beautiful tonight. Kevin is going to love it". Carly handed Laura her next note and walked away to the back of the restaurant.

Laura opened the note Carly gave her and read it:

_My cryptography skills was put through the test_

_When you were left a key to help solve_

_something so important in your life._

_Well I too have left you a key._

_Please figure out the code to find the key_

_It will open the door to our next adventure._

_Dr. K._

Another code was writing on the note. Laura quickly went to the bar and put the book down. She then to page 414 again as the note told her. Then she turned to passage 16. She deciphered the code and write it down on the back of the note. "The….key…is…under…the….table…where…we…met…on…our….first…day…of…meeting…Look….under…your…seat….", Laura decoded.

She then scanned the empty room and spotted their table those 3 years again. She walked towards the table and reached down to feel for the key under the chair. It took her a few minutes but there it was, tapped under the chair. She took the tape off and looked at the key. There was another note on the key. It had an address writing on the note with the key attached. She got her purse and her book and headed towards address that was written on the note.

Kevin's Condo…. 9:00pm

"This must be the place", Laura thought. She knocked on the door and Kevin opened the door.

"Well hello Beautiful. You look gorgeous tonight. And I'm glad you were able to figure everything out", Kevin smiled. His dimples were very prominent. And she loved them. She smiled and blushed. He looked so handsome himself.

Kevin was wearing a nice black suit. He had on her favorite aftershave she loved and her favorite tie. He was so handsome. "Come on in. I've been waiting for you".

"I hope not too long. I'm not too good with codes as you know", Laura put her things down on the table and looked around the condo.

"Don't worry about the time. I'm just glad you were able to figure the codes out. I tried not to give you too difficult codes. I just wanted to get you here with me", Kevin offered her some wine.

"So this is where you've been living?", Laura took the wine and took a sip.

"Yes, but let's not talk about that now", Kevin gazed at her intensively. She looked so good, he thought.

"Okay, well I'm here".

"Yes, you are", Kevin sat next to her and held her hand. "Happy Anniversary Laura. I know it's not our Wedding Anniversary, but today is also a special day too. Us meeting each other today is very special. When you came to me that day, I was pleasantly surprised and excited. That you were the one that came into the chat room".

"Me too. I'm glad it was you that I reached out to help me. It worked out so very well", Laura put her glass down and kissed him. She deepened their kiss. "Thank you for remembering this".

They both moaned and Kevin pulled back from their kiss. "I want to make this night special. Make love to me Laura". Kevin stared into her eyes. And Laura was flushed from their kiss. He knew she wanted it to. They both were breathing heavily.

"Yes", she replied.

Kevin grabbed her hand and lead her to his bedroom. She wanted him and wanted him bad. She had denied them for so long, well tonight she didn't want to listen to her head but her heart. She loved him and was tired of living separately from him.

Before they knew it, their clothes were scattered all over the bedroom and they were in each other's arms. "God Laura I've missed this. Touching your body like this, being with you like this means the world to me", Kevin entered her slowly. They made love and Laura came a couple of times before Kevin with a groan.

"God I've missed being like this. I've missed us", Kevin hugged Laura in his arms.

Laura turned her head to look at Kevin while she caressed his chest with her fingers. "Come home Kevin".

Kevin looked at Laura and smiled.

"Gladly", Kevin accepted. And they both were content with laying in each other's arms all night before sleep overtook them.


End file.
